borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
No Vacancy/Transcript
Robotic Voice: Pre-recorded message begins. Hotel Owner: AHHHHH! THE BLOODSHOTS ARE KILLING US! AHHHH! Robotic Voice: Pre-recorded message ends. Scooter: You found the Happy Pig Motel, huh? Yeah, Bloodshots wiped that place out but good after Roland kicked 'em out of Sanctuary. You might be able to turn everythin' back on if you activate that steam pump. (Vault Hunter tries to activate the steam pump and fails ...) Scooter: Aw man, the steam pumps ain't working neither? I see your problem -- and I'm gonna take this slow so's you can understand, alright? That thing's broke as hell. Better scavenge some replacement parts from the other pumps near the motel. (Vault Hunter heads over to the nearest marked location.) Scooter: Now, the valve yer lookin' for is waaaaay up at the tippy-top of that pump. You're gonna have to climb yer way up that thing like a snort-happy rid-head on a slag binge if you wanna get at it. (Vault Hunter shoots at the sliding ladders to unlock them and gain access to the top of the steam pump tower where he picks up a steam valve.) Bandit: Some skaglick turned off our steam pump! PERFORATE 'EM! Scooter: Oh, you got the steam thingy? Cool. These pumps used to work off some other tech, but people complained so they, y'know, switched over. (Vault Hunter kills bandits then heads over to the next marked location. Bullymong jumps out from the nest high up on ice-coverd steam pump.) Scooter: Damn bullymongs love buildin' their homes on these southpaw pumps. Well, best kill that 'mong so you can get the part ya need. (Vault Hunter kills the bullymong, and pick up the gearbox.) Scooter: Ha, you went and found the gearbox, huh? Man, those gearboxers sure are the cat's unforsaken roar, as we're wont to say 'round here. Go 'head and plug 'er in! (Vault Hunter head ovet ot the second location where he is greeted with a pack of skags.) Scooter: I'd betcha my remainin' kidney that pump right there's still got a workin' capacitor. Just flip open the volt casin' and grab that suckaduck. (Vault Hunter approaches the steam pump tower, opens the capacitor compartment door only to find it empty.) Scooter: Damn, son -- looks like the skags ate the hell outta that steam pump's capacitor. Better start poppin' skags until one of 'em drops it. (More skags show up, Vault Hunter starts killing them untill one of them drops the cpacitor.) Scooter: Well that sure looks like the capacitor I was lookin' for. Hey, side question: is it weird when I notice the moment you pick something up? Did you know I can see you in the bathroom? Wait, was that weird? I meant it like a spying on you in the bathroom out of friendship thing. Well, eitherwhats, plug that pucker in. (Vault Hunter heads back to Happy Pig motel.) Scooter: Well, looks like ya got everythin' ya need to repair that steam pump! Uh, just plug them banana boats in, and the bounty board'll be as juiced up as an Olympic athlete whose parents have unrealistically high expectations of him. (Vault Hunter puts all the parts in.) Scooter: Pump's ready to go, man! Just turn her on and watch the sparks fly! (Vault Hunter turns the pump on, bringing it back to life ... the whole place lites up.) Scooter: Haha! Woo! That bounty board oughtta be powered up now -- switch 'er on and you should have a buttload a' new jobs to take. Hah! Catch-a-jooooob! (Vault Hunter turns in the mission.) Scooter: Thanks for fixin' up the motel! Place used to be bumpin' before the Bloodshots killed the hell up out the owner. Category:Transcripts